My Boyfriend Turned Into, A Kid!
by SweetCake439
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a problem...eighter don't help and cuddle with chibi Gaara and be happy or help and be a perfect family...what will Sakura chose? Oneshot gaasaku! Sequel is out!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, I thought _'Why not write this as another Story?',_ and here it is! _MY_ dream story comes true! Hehehe...hope you like it!

Talking: "Hi!"

Thought: _'Hi!'_ \- **'Hi!'** (Inner/Demons)

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto BUT I own this Story!

...ENJOY!...

* * *

"...-kura..."

"...Sakura..."

"SAKURA WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Sakura was kicked out of the bed "Ow! That's a mean way to wake your girlfriend up Gaara-kun!" Sakura rubbed her butt

"Sorry for waking you up, but I need your help" Gaara said, Sakura looked behind her to yell at Gaara only to see a mini version of him on her bed **'Who is that? Brother? Cousin?'** Inner asked in confuse

 _'Probably cousin'_ Sakura said while staring at chibi Gaara

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

Tackle!

"KAWAI!" Sakura tackled mini Gaara on her bed "Why haven't Gaara-kun told me that he has a cute little cousin like you!" Sakura pulled him in her chest.

"S-Sakura! It's me! Gaara!" Gaara blushed feeling her breast on his face "You are a big fan of Gaara-kun aren't you? But you don't need to copie him! You are definitely cuter than Gaara-kun!" Sakura ingnored him and continiue to cuddle

"Stop it! Look at me Sakura! And let me explain how I turned into a kid!" Gaara said irritated "Turned into a kid? T-Then you are really Gaara-kun?!" Sakura said in shock and looked at the child pressed to her chest

"Yeah, I'm Gaara…and could you please let go?" Gaara blushed realizing that Sakura hasn't let him go yet

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura let mini Gaara go "Sooo let me hear your story kid" Sakura tried to stiffle a laugh but failed "HAHAHAHA! THE STRONG AND FEARLESS GAARA TURNED INTO A KID!" Sakura laughed so hard that she fell of the bed again

"Listen to me Sakura! This is serious! I might not turn back!" Gaara glared at the pinkett _'Not turn back?'_ Sakura froze. _'Finelly, she is serious'_ Gaara watched as Sakura froze **'Hey Saku! Image Gaara in a panda costume or a princess!'** Inner laughed

Imaging what inner said Sakura started to laugh again _'Huh? Why is she laughing again?'_ Gaara watched in confuse as Sakura laughed again **'Kid…you are a kid!'** Shukaku joined laughing

 _'This is going to take longer that I thought'_ Gaara groaned

…

…

-10 minutes later-

…

…

"Alright.*pant* I-I'm fine now" Sakura catched her breath and waited for Gaara to explain

"Thank you…well its started like this" Gaara started to explain

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Gaara woke up earlier than Sakura and decided to take a walk. He then decided to buy Sakura a flower but felt his stomach grumble 'I will eat a little then buy Sakuras flower' Gaara thought and walked to a cafe **'Hey kid…I have a bad feeling about this, not only that but I want to eat Sakuras cooking'** Shukaku said 'Relax…to eat a little won't be bad, you know?' Gaara ignored Shukaku and buyed one dango. He felt something on his leg moving 'A cat?' Gaara watched the cat purring at his leg **'See? It definitely want that dango in your hand'** Shukaku said annoyed for Gaara ignoring him before_

 _'Idiot, its just a cat and-Ow! What the hell?!' The cat bit Gaara's left leg, feeling the pain Gaara graped his leg and let the dango fall on the ground. The cat had what it wants and ran away **'Who is now the idiot?'** Shukaku snorted_

 _'Shut up!' Gaara ran to follow the cat "Come back here you thife!" Gaara yelled at the cat, but the cat ignored him_

 _ **'How does it feel to be ignored?'** Shukaku asked already knowing the answer 'Shut up!' Gaara followed the cat until it went to a aley 'Now I have got you cat!' Gaara attacked the cat and had his dango back **'You are acting like a kid'** Shukaku said blankly as Gaara manage to get his lost dango back_

 _'Shut up' Gaara left the cat to buy Sakura a flower_

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO MERCY TO A MAGICAL CAT MISTER! I WILL TURN YOU TO HOW YOU JUST ACTED!"** The cat screamed and bubbles cricled Gaara's form "Huh?! AAHH!" Gaara screamed feeling the bubbles attack his body " **YOU WILL ONLY TURN BACK WHEN SOMEONE IS WILLING TO HELP YOU WITH THE HEART!"** With that said the cat was gone to find another person to steal food_

 _ **Flashback Ends-**_

* * *

"And after I realize that I was back to my child form again I went back home to ask for your help" Gaara finished explainig

Sakura blincked "You attack a cat and the cat turned you into a kid because the cat stealed your dango?" Sakura asked to be sure she heared it right "Thats exactly what I just said" Gaara said annoyed that his girlfried won't belive him

Sakura paused and started to laugh again but louder that before "W-What's so funny?" Gaara asked staring at Sakura "HAHAHAHA! ITS EVEN MORE FUNNIER THAT A CAT TURNED YOU INTO A KID THAN YOU WITH YOUR CHIBI FORM!" Sakura laughed **'She is right…it is funny'** Shukaku laughed

"Will you stop laughing! I can't be father like this you know!" Gaara yelled at Sakura, Sakura stopped laughing "Is it that what you are worried about? Then I will help you with all my heart!" Sakura kissed Gaara on his lips

Bubbles circled Gaara's form and Gaara turned to his normal form back "I-I'm back? How is that possible?" Gaara was shocked and went to look at Sakura's mirrow to be sure that he is not halucinating "It's like what the cat said…when someone help you with the heart you will turn back. And I love you Gaara, by my heart and soul" Sakura smiled at him

"Sakura…" Gaara turned back and kissed Sakura on her lips, Sakura kissed back "It's still a shame, I won't cuddle with chibi Gaara anymore" Sakura giggled "You know how to distroy my good mood" Gaara groaned and Sakura laughws again

"But you know what…I will make sure you can cuddle our son whenever you like" Gaara said seducting and took Sakuras T-shirt off

"That won't be necessari…you are going to be father soon" Sakura smiled as a tear fell of her cheek

"W-What?" Gaara froze

"You heared me! We are going to be parents!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope you like it or I will be disapointed for wasting my time on this**

 **Anyway R &R**

 **~Lots of love C.N.G.87**


	2. Sequel

**A/N:** Yo! I thought that a Sequel would make my Story perfect! Well, here it is!

Disclaime: I don't own Naruto

...ENJOI...

* * *

Giggle "Alright Sora-kun! Open your eyes!" As Sora opened his eyes he was met with a lot of birthday gifts, cakes and his friends "Okaa-san..." Tears of happiness fell out of Sora's eyes

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" Everyone screamed in unsion "Tanjoubi omedetou Sora-kun! I can't belive it! My Baby Boy is turning six today!" Sakura hugged and kissed him on his cheek

"Okaa-san, Minna-san...arigatou!" Sora cried and hugged everyone "Today's your birthday Sora! Don't cry like a Baby!" Boruto grinned evily "Boruto.." Naruto sighed "Sorry Sakura-chan, Boruto is always like this" Naruto smiled

"Don't be sorry Naruto, he can controle sand too" Gaara entered the room "OTOU-SAN!" Sora crushed his father into a big hug. Gaara chuckled "Tanjoubi omdetou, sorry I'm late. Your birthday present was heavy you know" Gaara ruffled his red hair

"WHERE IS IT?! CAN I OPEN IT NOW?! CAN-" "Woah calm down Sora-kun! It's in the garden and-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sora stormed out of the room "OMG! WHAT'S THIS?!"

"Troublesome...now we should go to the garden?" Shikamaru rubbed his head "Hey! You are the one who's troublesome here!" Temari took him by the ear "Owowow! Let go!"- "Only if you promise to be nice to Sora!"- "Yeah, whatever...troublesome women" Shikamaru walked out of the room

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Temari followed him "They do get along don't they?" Ino smiled looking at the two "I don't know what you're talking about" Sai said "Come on! Lets go to the garden already!" Tenten stated

* * *

 **Outside**

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Boruto pointed at the big thing infront of him "Baka, it's Soras present" Shikadai looked at it "What is it?" asked Inojin "Its' soooo big! Bigger than Boruto-niichans presents!" Himawari awed

"Hi-Himawari!" Boruto blushed "Boruto-niichan? This is Gold!" Sora laughed "Urusai!" Boruto was about to tackle him as he heared everyone laughing "W-WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Boruto yelled, not liking to be laughed at "Hahaha! You were like your mom as she was little! Shy and cute!" Naruto grined at Hinata

"N-naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed "Yep! Exactly the same!" Naruto laughed

Everyone laughed

Sora opened the present from the others "Ah that's from us sweetie!" Ino smiled. Sora opened their present "Oh wow? Um...what should I do with a scroll and a pencil?" Sora asked confuse

"It's called _Super Beast Scroll_! You can use it like Inojin!" Ino whispered in his ear "Arigatou!" Sora hugged Ino "Hey, why are you hugging my okaa-san?" Inojin stared at Sora "Be nice Inojin!" Ino pinched his cheek

They spend the rest of the day playing games, eating cakes, laughing and making fun of Boruto. Why making fun of Boruto you may ask? Well, Hinamori said embarrassing stories that Boruto told her. There's no a Moment you couldn't laugh. After Sora blowed the candels of his cake out, everyone asked what he wished for. But Sora didn't aswered. They call it a night

"Thanks for inviting us!" Tenten said and hugged Sakura "I should thank you for coming!" Sakura hugged back "Psst! Himawari! When I come over, can you tell me more stories of Boruto-niichan?" Sora whispered to Himawari

"Yeah! I'll tell you everything!" Himawari whispered back "Himawari-chan! Boruto-kun! It's time to go home" Hinata said "See you soon Sora-kun!" Himawari hugged him one last time and walked to her parents

"Sora-kun?! I thought you like me Himawari!" Boruto sulked "Not anymore! Sora-kun's cooler than you Boruto-niichan!" Himawari giggled "Oh really?" Boruto glared at Sora "This is not over! I'll get my revenge soon enough!"

"Jealous much?" Sora smirked "WHY YOU-" - "Boruto-kun..."

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan!" Sakura giggled "Eww! Boruto?! Never!" Sora made a disgusted face "I mean Himawari-chan! She add -kun to your Name!" Sakura grinned as Sora turned red

"Okaa-san.." Sora groaned and walked to his room "Wanna tell us what you wished before?" Gaara leaned on his door "Yeah, please tell us what it is" Sakura sat at his bed "Nope! When I tell you guys, my wish will never come true!" Sora explained

"Alright alright! Come on, time to sleep!" Sakura said and kissed his cheek "Goodnight okaa-san, goodnight otou-san" Sora said tiredly

"Goodnight Sora, sweet dreams" Gaara closed the door

 _'I'm sure my wish will come true..with them knowing or not..'_ Sora smiled

* * *

 **2 years later-**

"I'm so excited! What do you think will he say?" Sakura stroke her belly. Gaara smiled "He would be happy, I'm sure" Gaara kissed her forehead

A few minutes later they heared the door open

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! I'M HOME!" Sora shouted from the front door "We're in the living room sweetie!" Sakura shouted back "Hey okaa-san! What's up?" Sora sat next to his mother "I have a surprise for you" Sakura smiled as a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"What is it?" Sora asked in confuse and worry at the same time "You will become a little sister!" Sakura smiled. Sora was shocked "A-a little s-sister? I-i'm going to be a brother? R-really?" Sora looked at his father. Gaara nodded and then smiled

Sora started to cry "What's wrong honey? Don't you want to be brother?" Sakura asked worried. "T-that's not it..." Sora dried his eyes with his hands "Well, what is it?" Gaara patted his back

"M-my wish c-came true.." Sora answered and hugged his mother. Gaara and Sakura looked at each other "Wish? What wish?" Sakura patted his head

"Two years ago, on my sixth birthday...my wish was to be a big brother!" Sora explained. Sakura remembered "Ah! That was your wish?!" Sakura looked at his emerald green eyes "Yeah!" Sora jumped up and down "I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER! YAAYY!" Sora run up to his room "I need to make her a present when she comes home!"

Sora ran back to the living room. "What is it Sora-kun?" Sakura asked "What's her name?" Sora wondered and walked to them "How about you choose her a pretty name?" Gaara picked him up "I can choose a name?" Sora looked at his mother "Why not?" Sakura smiled

"How about...Sabaku no Sherry!" Sora smiled

"Sabaku no Sherry? I love it!" Sakura stroke her belly again. Sora watched his mother closely "Is Sherry in okaa-sans stomach?" Sora whispered "Yeah, that's right" Gaara chuckled as Soras eyes went big _'I'm not sure if okaa-san really has eaten Sherry. Maybe it must be like this...yeah it must be like this'_

Sora pushed the thoughts back and walked to his mother "Can you hear me Sherry? I'm Sora! Your big brother!" Sora stroke his mothers belly. Sakura looked surprised and turned to look at Gaara. Gaara shrugged

"Ah! I just felt something! Did you felt it too okaa-san?" - "Yeah, it means that she heared you" - "Really?!" - "Mmhmm! Go on! Talk to your sister!"

Gaara smiled at the view _'I'm really happy to have them in my life..'_ **'You bet! Sora looks like you but his attitude is like Sakuras'** Shukaku said

"OTOU-SAN! What are you doing? Come here!" Sora said laughing

 _'Can't wait to see those three together'_ \- **'Three?'** \- _'Sakura, Sora and Sherry'_

* * *

 _"How comes that Sherry is in your belly okaa-san?_

 _"You will learn that soon..."_

 _"Is it because of sex?"_

 _"WHAT?! Gaara did you told him?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"You are impossible..."_

 _"Otou-san said that it's because of sex...he didn't told me what it is. What is sex okaa-san?"_

 _"You will learn that later too.." -sigh_

* * *

Sequel finished^^

R&R


End file.
